901st SS
The 901st Screaming Siegfrieds are a battalion-sized special forces unit shared between the UHA Navy and Army. They are under the command of Lieutenant General Miles Jagdtanker. Origin The 901st SS was created in response to the changing battlefield of the 26th century. Even the nature of special operations needed adaptation, and the 901st was formed as a modular multi-mission unit to take on any possible role. The first and current commander of the 901st SS is Lieutenant General Miles Jagdtanker. Organization and structure The 901st SS is a type of special forces unit known as a Special Warfare Attachment Group, humorously acronymed to "SWAG". Other SWAGs include the Railgun Rangers, Thunderstrike Heavy Battalion, and Shadow Corps. The 901st's main purpose is to function as a multi-mission tier- one special operations force. 901st operatives are selected from a pool of candidates, within the UHA military's special operations community. They then enter the brutal six-month operator training course, also taken by Delta Force and SEAL Team Six recruits. Only 7-8 percent of the recruits pass the course. The 901st graduates are then organized into companies which make up the battalion. Operatives are deployed wherever needed from their underground headquarters on UBW-594244 or their mobile garrison in Navy Flotilla 14. Commanding the force is a Lieutenant General, selected from a list of twenty candidates. Uniform and appearance 901st operatives are free to use armor they wish, provided that Chaos or Perseus suits form the basis of their loadout. There must be at least two pieces of either suit in their uniform, with the helmet of either armor being mandatory. Operatives within the force do not need to shave or trim their hair, and do not display their battalion's insignia on their uniform. This is all to prevent unit identification as spec ops personnel. Known members 'Humans-' *Lt. General Miles Jagdtanker (D.C. leader, 901st general) *Lt. Colonel Veronica Nikolayev (Moscow leader, 901st lieutenant commander) *Major Ralph (London leader) *Major George (Paris leader) *Cpt. Riley Anderson (Moscow Team) *1st Lt. Racinrot (D.C. Team) *Master Sgt. Curly Man (Moscow Team) *Staff Sgt. Paladin (D.C. Team) *Staff Sgt. Sharkface (D.C. Team, KIA) *Staff Sgt. Laser Perseus (D.C. Team) *Cpl. FriiSk (Moscow Team) *Cpl. Rvzx (Moscow Team) *Mark (Moscow Team, KIA) *John (Moscow Team, KIA) *Ray (Moscow Team, KIA) 'Personal assistants-' *Cody (paired with Veronica) *Madeline (paired with Jagdtanker) *Sarah (paired with Curly Man) *Mia (paired with Sharkface) *Harper (paired with FriiSk) *Alyson (paired with Rvzx) Trivia *The 901st SS was inspired by actual military units from WW2: one is the SS Schutzstaffen from Nazi Germany, the other being the 101st "Screaming Eagles" Airborne Division of the USA, which still exists today. *The 901st SS also alludes to foreign special forces such as France's GIGN, in that only 7-8 percent of their recruits pass through training. *The two largest known fire teams in the 901st are D.C. and Moscow, each with 5 operators, rather than 4. Appearances *Rise of the 901st SS- Dawn *Rise of the 901st SS- Maelstrom Category:Faction Category:Rise Category:Protagonist